


Catharsis

by zycroft



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Punishment, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zycroft/pseuds/zycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Beecher is concerned, Keller is just the punishment he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

The guilt was something no one here could understand. These were cold, calculating criminals who would do the same things over and over, escalating their violence and hatred and never once regretting it.

But he just wasn’t wired that way.

Where he came from, you went to college, you became a doctor, a lawyer, or maybe an engineer. Then you got married, bought a big house, had two kids and worked as many as 18 hours a day. You took vacations in the Caymans or took the kids to Walt Disney World to meet Mickey. You gathered with the rest of your family at Thanksgiving and Christmas, even if you weren’t Christian. You posed for a family portrait once or twice a year, hired tutors to help your kids with their homework because you really wanted the best for them. Old age was a certainty; you knew that you’d watch your children graduate from high school and then college, witness their marriage and have them home with their own kids for holidays and 50th wedding anniversaries and 75th birthdays. That’s just how it was.

But these guys came from a different world. They moved on from petty crimes to felonies with the same assurance that took him from high school to college. They rarely got their diplomas, college was a mystical place that had football teams to bet on, and old age was something reserved for other people. Sure a lot of them might have grandkids, but that’s just because they’d had their first kids at an age when Toby was trying to muster up the nerve to ask a girl out for the first time.

They were killers. They purposefully went through the steps to get a weapon, find their victim, and end lives. If they felt any remorse, it was for getting caught.

They’d never understand the Hell he lived in within his own sharp mind since taking The Dream away from Kathy Rockwell. They’d never understand that he had needed the alcohol, had needed the heroin, to kill his brain, stop it from showing him exactly what he’d done and showing him what her life would have been without him driving down her street that day.

Keller felt huge inside him. His strokes were strong, forceful, unrelenting in every way. Toby needed this, needed Keller to abuse his body in every way he wanted for his own ends. Toby would be just as happy if that meant beatings every day. True that Keller was a vicious bastard, but he reserved his viciousness for Toby when they were alone like this, hiding in the shadows at the back of the pod, cock tearing and rending its way in and out to the cadence pouring from Keller’s mouth in a harsh rasp that scraped against his ears and made the beard-burn there flame.

It was Mondo Brown that did it these days. Keller would save him for last, building up to him in a fury of hatred and love and jealously as the harsh words “slut” and “worthless” and “filthy” tore away at what was left of Toby’s soul. “You fucking love it,” Keller would say, and he was right. “You want everyone to shove their cocks inside you, use you the way you were born to be used because you were born a little bitch,” and he was right. Oh God, he was right and the tears would hunker at the very edges of his lower lids as Keller told him how much better he was at this, reminded Toby that no one but he could give him what he really wanted. “But I’m the one who owns you. I’m the one you think of when you let losers like Mondo Brown shove their way inside you. It’s MY cock you love, you fucking slut. It’s MY cock you want, ME fucking you like this, my come you want because you know you belong to me.”

The primal way in which he’d mark Toby as his territory culminated with his orgasm, pulling out even as his cock throbbed and ripped at the abused flesh, aiming carefully and watching as his seed landed on Toby and ran down in an enticing trail to the torn muscle and skin, his semen mingling with Toby’s blood even as more pumped from deep within him, the intensity threatening to turn him inside out as Toby shook and quivered below him, begging for more.

No one but Keller would understand this.


End file.
